Intimate Proposals
by Daelena
Summary: Jack decides that it's about time he and Ianto get hitched . . . for the first time. Ianto/Jack, mentions Donna/Doctor. Sixth in the "Immortal Janto" series. This is for adult Janto fans only, as it contains a sex scene


Intimate Proposals

_Disclaimer__: If I did own Torchwood, there would Janto for everyone._

_Summary__: Jack decides that it's about time he and Ianto get hitched . . . for the first time. Ianto/Jack, mentions Donna/Doctor. Part in the "Immortal Janto" series. This is for adult Janto fans only, as it contains a sex scene._

_WARNING: CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT!_

_Yep, you read it right! We're getting the first glimpse of a Janto wedding . . . at least the first one, since we all know it's so romantic to have a wedding! Anyways, read and enjoy this offering of Janto-y goodness._

The best part about having the love of your life back with you, Ianto decided, was randomly sneaking up behind said love and hugging them from behind. Well, that and the amazing kisses. And the better than amazing love-making. But still, he found he quite enjoyed sneaking up on Jack to surprise him with little signs of love and intimacy.

He suppressed his smile as he saw Jack bent over the main console of the TARDIS, rummaging through a bag in search of something. Jack knew how to fly the TARDIS, of course, but they weren't in flight at the moment. No, they were parked on a remote beach on a peaceful planet in a quiet corner of the galaxy. Donna and the Doctor were teaching the twins how to swim and Donna had decided that, although the TARDIS had its own swimming pool (several, in fact), there was nothing quite like swimming in a real ocean.

Quietly, he climbed up the ladder and slid behind Jack, wrapping his arms around Jack's waist, leaning his head against Jack's shoulder. Ianto heard Jack rumble with delight as his hands went lower.

"You're giving me fun ideas, Ianto," Jack said.

Ianto kissed Jack's neck through the collar of his shirt. "That _was_ the plan, Jack."  
>Jack laughed, slipping a hand behind him to grab Ianto's ass. "Are you sure the Doctor hasn't made you a sonic screwdriver yet, because it sure feels like you've got one in your pocket."<p>

Only Jack could turn a simple sonic screwdriver into a sexual innuendo.

"No, I haven't gotten around to that yet," Ianto replied. He sucked on Jack's ear lobe for a moment. "Though I am happy to see you."

He got a hiss from Jack in return and knew, for certain, that Jack was aroused and that, very soon, they would both be naked. Ianto smiled. He had fifteen years to make up for, in addition to all the years that they still had together.

What Ianto didn't expect was what Jack did next.

When Jack turned in his arms to face him, Ianto's eyes widened at the sight of the velvet box in Jack's hands. He knew, logically, that their first wedding would be taking place at any time. He had very subtle in hinting to Jack that they should raise the topic with his family and Donna's family. But this!

Jack snapped the box open. Ianto fought tears as he saw what was in the box.

A sparkling ring sat there, clearly an engagement ring. It was a wide, white gold band with tiny diamonds set all around it. Ianto thought it was the most beautiful ring he had ever seen.

"I love you, Ianto," Jack said, giving him that sexy smile that he reserved only for Ianto. "I know that we've got years and years left to go, but I wanted our wedding – our first wedding – to be special. I wanted us to be surrounded by friends and family, by people we love and care about." He let go of Ianto and pulled the ring out of box, setting the box down on the console. Jack lifted Ianto's left hand and slid the ring onto the third finger of his hand. It was a perfect fit. "Ianto Jones, will you marry me?"

Ianto fought back tears as he nodded. "Of course I'll marry you, Jack." Jack's grin was bright and happy as he moved in to kiss him, but Ianto held up a finger to Jack's lips, stopping him. "But you have to agree to one thing first."

Jack, being Jack, kissed his finger before answering. "And what's that."  
>Another good thing about having the love of your life with you is being able to raise the stakes on surprises at a moment's notice. It was a good thing that Ianto was always prepared.<p>

He got down on one knee and pulled a velvet box of his own out of his pocket. The look on Jack's face when Ianto opened the box was nothing short of wonderful. The engagement ring that Ianto had picked for Jack was a bright yellow gold with little sapphires and emeralds set into the band.

"Jack Harkness, marry me?"

Once Jack recovered enough sense, picked his jaw up off of the floor, and processed what was in front of him, he was crying and smiling. "Ianto, I would positively love to marry you."

It was so wonderful to slide his ring onto Jack's finger. Once again, Ianto was so glad that he had inherited his father's ability to size up a man's measurements with only one look. Even if he didn't already have an intimate knowledge of Jack's body (which he did), that skill made ring shopping for Jack so much easier, but, regardless, none of that mattered right now.

All that did matter was that Jack was giving him a look that meant one thing, and one thing only.

Ianto sure as hell better get out of his clothing because Jack wanted to christen their new rings in the best way that Jack knew how. But, since Ianto knew Jack so well, he wasn't going to make it easy for Jack. The American immortal was going to have to work for it.

Plus the Doctor and Donna could come back in at any time and Ianto did not want to traumatize his niece and nephew any more than he had to. Sex with Jack, while amazing and mind-blowing, was not appropriate for the eyes of young Time Lords and Ladies.

Before Jack even had Ianto's tie loosened, Ianto was on his feet and darting out of the control room.

"You tease!" Jack called after him. Ianto grinned madly.

The TARDIS seemed to be working for him today because it was very easy to find his way to their room. Ianto stripped off his clothing as he ran, tossing them to the side. If his great plan was going to come to fruition, he was going to have to rely on the TARDIS to hide his discarded clothing and Jack's own self-control with peeling off his own clothing on the way to their room (which would have gone out the window if he saw Ianto's clothes scattered about).

He pushed open the door to their room as he stripped out of his boxers and dove into their bed, pulling the covers up over his waist.

Not a few seconds later, once he was fully settled (all thanks to the TARDIS for that one), Jack madly dashed into the room, still (thankfully) fully clothed. Jack skidded to a full stop and stared at Ianto, laying in their bed, under the covers, obviously naked, wearing only the ring that Jack had, moments before, put on his finger. The lazy smile that crossed Jack's face was nothing short of pure sexuality in its finest.

Jack climbed onto the bed and slowly, oh so slowly, made his way until he was on top of Ianto, his hands on Ianto's shoulders. Gently, Jack kissed him. Ianto opened his mouth and let Jack's tongue enter, exploring his mouth. Ianto began unbuttoning Jack's shirt, a button at a time, enjoying the process.

By the time Jack's undershirt was showing, Jack pulled back and gave him a deep look.

"You're not getting off so easily, Ianto."

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

Jack didn't say anything. He merely pulled the blanket off of Ianto, exposing his growing erection. The American briefly sucked on Ianto's neck before licking his way down his chest and stomach until he reached Ianto's cock. Teasingly, he licked the tip, causing Ianto to moan.

And then Jack proceeded to give Ianto a truly amazing blow-job, bringing him to a long and deeply satisfying release .

When Ianto finally came down from the post-orgasm cloud he had been riding on, Jack had managed to strip off the rest of his clothes and was stretched out next to Ianto, kissing and sucking on Ianto's neck. And Ianto could feel Jack's own erection against his leg, which only made him harden again.

"Eager, aren't you?" Jack purred into his ear.

He turned his head and kissed Jack on the lips, cupping his face. "You know I am, especially when you're involved." Ianto kissed him again.

Fueled by Jack's momentary distraction, Ianto rolled them over so that he was on top of Jack. That earned him a heated look through half-lidded eyes and a grin on slightly swollen lips.

Not for the first time, Ianto was glad for his semi-telepathic link to the TARDIS, because he didn't have to grope around very long to find the lube. Mere moments later, he had slicked his fingers and was sliding said fingers in and out of Jack's hole. After a few minutes of that treatment, when Jack had gotten close enough to the edge to be riding in pre-orgasm bliss, Ianto pulled his fingers out.

Jack gave him a very hot, very horny, very bothered look.

"Why did you stop?"

Ianto smiled and replaced his cock where his fingers had just been. After a moment, he slowly began thrusting in. Jack groaned in delight. Ianto had his hands on Jack's hips as Jack clamped his legs around Ianto's waist.

Thrusting in and out, slowly at first, Ianto teased Jack but he knew that he never did have the heart to deny Jack his love. Jack's walls clamped tight around Ianto's cock as he pumped in and out. Jack pulled Ianto down and kissed him heartily. They moved together in a rhythm that neither one quite controlled.

Finally, Jack came, bringing Ianto with him a few seconds after and, as Ianto filled Jack, the two immortals called each other's name.

Worn, Ianto collapsed on top of Jack, his cock still in his lover. Jack's arms looped around him, holding him tight against his chest. Skilled fingers traced circles on Ianto's arms and Jack hummed his content quietly.

"That's a good way to celebrate," Jack decided, after a while.

"I couldn't agree more."  
>Jack kissed Ianto's cheek before extending his hand to admire, really admire, the ring that Ianto had chosen for him. Ianto looked down at his own hand and felt a wave of happiness settle upon him at the sight of Jack's own ring on his hand.<p>

"So when were you thinking about having the wedding?" Ianto asked finally.

The smile that came quickly to Jack's face should have been his first clue as to what Jack had been planning. "Babe, we have all the time in the world."

Ianto returned Jack's smile with one of his own.

"You know Donna's been planning our wedding since she came back, right?"

Jack laughed. "Like I would expect any less from her?"

_Ladies and gentlemen, you just had yourself a Janto sex scene. Was it worth the wait? Please, please, please let me know!_


End file.
